


Her story

by AliceRein, WTF Playstation Games 2021 (PSGames)



Series: Визуалочка G-PG-13 для удобства [12]
Category: The Sinking City (Video Game)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Body Horror, Collage, Gen, Mouth Sewn Shut, tumblr collage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceRein/pseuds/AliceRein, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSGames/pseuds/WTF%20Playstation%20Games%202021
Summary: полноразмер всех работ: правой кнопкой мыши - "открыть картинку в новой вкладке"
Series: Визуалочка G-PG-13 для удобства [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145054
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Playstation Games 2021 - Визуал G-PG-13





	Her story

**Author's Note:**

> полноразмер всех работ: правой кнопкой мыши - "открыть картинку в новой вкладке"


End file.
